


Watching you go

by jbsmmb



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Deaf Character, Gay, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, Love, M/M, Moving Out, New York City, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsmmb/pseuds/jbsmmb
Summary: Sam and Grizz reunited after 10 years in a class reunion, confessed their love and now are saying goodbye.Or in which Sam was standing on the plataform watching Grizz go away. But he couldn’t say goodbye once again.





	Watching you go

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm so sorry for any mistake.  
> And I had this idea while listening to Lost Without You by Freya Ridings and it has some parts of the song in the story.

During the class reunion after ten years of graduation, Sam and Grizz finally reunited. It was the first time in years that both decided to spend the end of the year in West Ham and took advantage of the fact that the West Ham High School alumni meeting would happen around the same time. Ten years have passed since they kissed in Grizz's room and had their first time but life stepped in and separated them and Grizz knew he could not go on living in hiding from his truth, so moving away was his only option.

Sam moved to Boston and works as an ASL teacher at Boston University and Grizz is living in New York where he works as a biologist at Central Park Zoo. Basically, both man's lives went on after high school and they were happy about it , but they repressed the love they felt until this reunion. But the week was at an end and they needed to say goodbye and come back to reality.

"Do you think we'll make this to work despite the distance?" Sam asked as he signed to Grizz. 

“I don’t know but the only thing we have now is this opportunity and we should try, don’t you think?” Grizz forgot almost all the signs he had learnt in the past, _it’s been ten fucking years_ he thought. But it didn’t stop him from trying to sign.

“Yeah. We can make it.” Sam replied and looked at the train station and sighed.

Grizz noticed that Sam was low-spirited, but didn’t talk about it because he didn’t want to make the farewell even more distressing. Crying in front of Sam was something he did not want to do. So he decided to change the subject.

"So you leave on Monday for Boston?" He asked.

"No, tomorrow on Sunday." He signed at the same time and Grizz remembered he learned the days of the week in sign language when Sam taught him. "On Monday I have to go to the University to deliver my schedule for the new semester."

“I understand. I just imagine the students hitting on you…" Grizz rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you jealous?” Sam laughed and raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

“You know I only have eyes for you.” Sam kissed Grizz cheek. “I’ve waited ten fucking years for you.”

Sam giggled and tucked some of Grizz’s hair behind his ear. Admiring every detail of his face and praying to God, even though he did not believe in Him, he could see his face more often. Grizz could only smile despite being embarrassed, but he loved Sam so much and he was anxious they could meet again. 

They planned everything. They would travel to each other’s town once every month to spend a weekend at least. It was worth the sacrifice, they both thought and honestly, nothing else mattered to them. Grizz’s train would leave in 30 minutes and they were both anxious and tearful. They spent the last minutes talking and kissing goodbye until it was time for Grizz to leave.

“I see you in thirty days.” Sam signed and a tear ran through his cheek. “Wait for me.”

“I see you soon. I promise you it’ll worth the wait.” Grizz smiled and kissed Sam’s forehead while holding him in an embrace. “Remember that I love you and I won’t forget to buy wine for when you go there.”

Sam kissed Grizz for the last time before letting him go. “I love you too” he said while wiping the tears from this cheeks. “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.”

Grizz walked towards the train and got inside, he waved to Sam outside and they both tried to speak in sign language, although not remembering most of the words, Grizz remembered very well how to say _I love you_. 

The train started to move, it got faster and faster, and Sam could not feel his heartbeat while watching Grizz go. It was wrong. They were apart for 10 years. The pain in his chest was uncontrollable. _It is so wrong,_ Sam thought and couldn’t believe himself for letting the man he loves go away, _it is so fucking wrong._ At this point, Sam knew exactly what he was going to do and he was terrified by the feeling inside him because he never felt that way before. 

He didn’t think twice, it was now or never, if he let this feeling vanish from his mind he would never do this another time. He ran to the ticket office and he did what he had to do. He was going to New York. The following 50 minutes seemed to pass in slow motion and he looked at his watch every five seconds. _Two weeks with Grizz were fast like a blink of an eye, but 50 minutes after his departure looks like a fucking lord of the rings movie._ He thought.

After 50 minutes of wait, that for Sam felt like 84 years, he finally got into the train and sat comfortable on his seat. He looked through his phone and started texting Becca because he needed someone to know what he was doing otherwise he was going to freak out and maybe faint inside that train.

\----

Grizz got into his apartment, threw the suitcases in the corner of his bedroom, undressed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had the rest of the Saturday to rest after a 5-hour trip back home. He put on his boxers and went to his bed where he lied comfortably and turned on the TV to watch some Netflix movie, he spent twenty minutes searching for something different to watch and ended up choosing Freedom Writers. 

While watching Erin Gruwell teach her students he couldn’t stop thinking about Sam as a professor in a classroom. At the beginning, it was a beautiful thought, Sam was very well dressed wearing a two-piece suit and he was talking to his students in sign language and giving them the opportunity to grow as human beings and include other people in their social networks. It felt nice to believe his man was actually changing the world in an incredible way. But then his thoughts turned into a little bit dirty because now Sam was his professor and he was very demanding and bossy towards Grizz, punishing him every time he did something wrong. 

He already missed Sam so much he couldn’t believe himself. How could those ocean blue eyes make him so weak and small? He loved Sam with his whole heart and this feeling was the most real thing he has felt in a long long long time. But his thoughts were cut short by the bell sign.

“I haven’t been home for two hours straight, who could it possibly be?” He talked to himself while standing up and searching for the first shorts he could find. He tried to dress up and walk to the door at the same time and almost tripped on his own foot. “I’m coming!” he yelled.

Grizz opened the door.

“Who is i-“ Grizz eyes got huge. “Sam!”

He didn’t try to stop himself from hugging Sam so tight. “You’re too strong,” Sam said trying to collect his breath, “but I’m happy you missed me this much.”

Grizz pulled himself apart, freeing Sam and letting the ginger man get some air. 

“What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet in thirty days.” he asked surprised and closed the door behind them.

“Grizz, I’ve got to tell you something very important.” Sam started saying and signing at the same time “Standing on that platform while watching you go…” at this point he was already shedding tears “…it was like no other pain I've ever known in my whole life. I was seeing all those strangers rushing past just trying to get home and it hit me at full speed so I couldn’t breathe. I should never have let you go, not that time years ago and I couldn’t do the same now.” 

“Sam, I-“ Grizz started saying but got interrupted.

“Gareth Visser, you let me finish.” Grizz nodded and wiped the tears on Sam’s face. “I think I'm lost without you, Grizz. I just feel crushed without you and I've been strong for so long that I never thought how much I love you.”

Grizz kept looking directly at Sam and trying to fight the tears that were coming. Sam was breathing deeply, his cheeks were red and his eyes were brighter than ever. He was sure he loved that boy so fucking much he wasn’t able to put into words. 

“You can say something now.” Sam laughed and sniffed.

“Oh, okay.” Grizz started talking. “You got me by surprised. At all. I really wasn’t expecting this.” The man cleared his throat and started talking while trying to sing. “It was the best news ever. I’m happy you came, I’m happy you got the courage to do this. I have always admired you for your authenticity and for this fire living in your heart.” He smirked and touched Sam’s chest leaving his hand there, he couldn’t sign well – for now – so he decided to make sure Sam could read his lips. “I wanna see the world, Sam, I really do, but I don’t wanna do this without you. Come and let’s face its nature together, let’s give us the adventures we owe each other, we owe ourselves. Do you really want to do it?”

“Yes.” Sam answered crossing his arms around the neck of the tall man in front of him and pulled him near his face, making their lips touch starting a kiss. Grizz then guided them to his bedroom; they lied on the bed letting the heat and the love inside them command their actions for the moment.

\----

They have slept the whole afternoon because they were extremely tired. Grizz woke up first and stayed there looking at Sam and running his finger through his ginger hair. He couldn’t believe Sam was lying on his bed. After a few minutes, Sam woke up too and sat on the bed.

“I brought nothing, Grizz.” He said and then rubbed his eyes while yawning. “I literally brought nothing.”

“I noticed that.” He smiled, “Fortunately I might have something that fits on you.”

“Yeah. And what are we going to do then?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. You could move in with me,” Grizz said very serious meaning exactly what he said “but you have your job and I don’t want to-“

“I can be transferred to NYU.” Sam stated. “You know, if you’re really sure about this. Because I know I wanna be with you and I wanna build something with you. Something real and true and honest.”

“I do. I want that too. And I think we can make it.” Grizz smiled happily. “And I can also be transferred to Franklin Park Zoo if you want me to…”

“No. I’ll come.” Sam didn’t let Grizz finish. “There are too many students hitting on me there and I don’t think you’ll enjoy witnessing that.” He giggled.

Grizz laughed and jumped on Sam. “Oh, yeah? Really?” He started kissing Sam’s neck. “Are you sure you’re gonna give up on me for them?” He lifted his head up every time he was going to say something so Sam could read his lips. “Do. They. Kiss. You. Like. This?”

Sam couldn’t stop laughing because he find Grizz so cute when he’s jealous. “No, they don’t kiss me at all.” He said. “So… will we do it?”

“Of course.”  
“It’s a deal then. I need to go back to Boston to talk to them about being transferred and maybe next month I’ll be here already. You’re not giving up, are you?” Sam asked while holding Grizz’s face with both hands.

“Sam Eliot, I’m not giving up.” Grizz said and smiled proudly “Because I fucking love you!”

Sam was astonished with so much certainty and he wasn't able to say anything else besides "I love you too."

What next months and years will bring them is unknown, but they're sure they'll face everything together. 

Sam was astonished with so much certainty and he wasn't able to say anything else besides "I love you too."  
What next months and years will bring them is unknown, but they're sure they'll face everything together.


End file.
